Kink
by BohemianMagic
Summary: Jack/Ianto with a telepathic link gained from an alien device. Written for kinky torchwood on LJ. Prequel to 'The Unexpected Path', set in the Unexpected!verse.


**Title**: Kink

**Pairing: **Jack/Ianto

**Rating: **R

**Warning**: Graphic slash, smut, PWP.

**Spoilers: **None

**Summary: Prompt: Prequel to 'The Unexpected Path' in my Unexpected!verse. **_hmmm how about jack/Ianto with some kind of telepathic link gained from an alien device. _Written for kinky_torchwood on LJ.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood but will happily claim ownership of Owen, Tosh and Ianto, since the BBC threw them away so carelessly.

"What's that?"

Jack looked up as Ianto walked into his office on his coffee round.

"Hm? Oh it's something we recovered yesterday. Owens convinced it's some sort of it explosive device."

"But you know better?"

Jack smirked, "I do as it happens. It's actually a communication device of sorts, kinda like a Bluetooth headset. You break it apart like so."

Jack demonstrated as Ianto put down the tray to watch with interest.

"Then we each take half and fit it behind our ear, like this, see?"

Ianto watched Jack stick the silver square-like shape behind his left ear. It started to glow slightly and emit a slight hum.

Ianto reluctantly took the other piece and copied what he'd seen Jack do, fitting the device to the skin just behind his ear.

Immediately, Ianto felt a buzzing sensation behind his ear and a niggling sensation at the back of his mind.

He looked across the desk at Jack who was staring at him intently.

"You're inside my mind!"

/YES/ Flashed up inside his head.

"How does that work?" Ianto was beginning to feel very hot and uncomfortable, he wasn't sure he liked the idea of Jack reading his mind.

Jack felt the younger man's discomfort and switched to normal speech.

"It transmits brain waves between the two wearers so we can communicate telepathically. Don't worry, its perfectly safe and you can control it as well. I can't hear anything you don't want me to."

Ianto nodded slowly and swallowed, loosening his tie slightly. "Erm, where does it come from?"

"It was a quite popular form of communication in the 49th century, on account of the special features." Jack regarded Ianto with a mischievous gleam to his eyes. A gleam Ianto was all too familiar with.

Ianto straightened his back and allowed the corner of his mouth to creep up slightly.

"Special features?"

"Yeah, let me show you," Jack walked around his desk to shut the door behind Ianto, lowering the blinds.

Ianto set about removing his tie and shrugging of his jacket. When he raised his hand to unbutton his shirt, he found Jack's hands stilling his own.

Very slowly, never breaking eye-contact, Jack guided Ianto's hands to his face. Ianto cupped his hands around Jack's cheek. It was as if an invisible hand was cupping Ianto's own face. Ianto stared at Jack in shock.

"The link allows you to feel what I feel, every sensation." Jack ran his own hands across Ianto's shoulders,, dipping to remove the archivist's shirt.

Ianto made short work of Jack's own shirt, pushing the braces off Jack's shoulders. Soon, he was lost amidst a series of invisible hands pulling and tugging at various parts of him until he found himself gripping the far edge of Jack's desk. Jack uncapped the lube and ghosted over his lover's opening. Ianto shuddered as Jack's finger breached him. Jack moaned as he curled his finger round, teasing Ianto.

/I CAN FEEL IT, FEELS GOOD/ Jack sent to Ianto via the link.

Ianto pushed back against Jack's hand and willed Jack to hear his pleas for more.

He heard Jack's laughter fill his head. /READY?/

/YES!/

As soon as he felt Jack's blunt head push into him, he felt as though he was pushing himself into an invisible body. Ianto realised that he was feeling exactly what Jack was feeling. He was fucking himself!

This was the last coherent thought that Ianto had for the next few hours, as his mind became a haze of erotic images and amazing, confusing, brilliant feelings.

He felt the wonderful pressure of Jack hitting against his prostate again and again as his own prick was wrapped in a tight heat. The dual stimulation was almost too much for Ianto to bear but he wanted to hold on, even though he knew Jack shared his mounting pleasure.

Jack smoothed his hands over Ianto's shaking back. His lover was whimpering underneath him in the effort to hold off his orgasm. Jack wasn't sure how long both of them would last, with every time he thrust into Ianto, he felt his own prostate being deliciously tortured.

Jack continued to send pictures dancing through Ianto's head. Pictures of Jack, naked and erect. Pictures of Ianto, sprawled out and coming beneath Jack.

/BEAUTIFUL, LOVER/

Ianto's moaning increased and his knuckles whitened around the cool wood of the desk. Jack took this as encouragement and kept up his assault, bombarding Ianto's mind with images of them fucking together. Ianto saw himself bent over Jack's desk as Jack drove into him repeatedly, he looked so dishevelled and debauched, beads of sweat dripping down his back as Jack gripped his hips tightly and Ianto knew he would have bruises afterwards. If Ianto could think straight he wouldn't care though, as he felt the familiar creeping sensation curling in the pit of his stomach and he was coming. Shooting long streaks of white over the desk as he felt Jack spurt into him.

Ianto slumped over the desk unable to move after his orgasm, the kind that left your whole body thrumming and your toes tingling.

"Wow." Jack gasped, his face pressed into Ianto's neck. "That was intense!"

Ianto cleared his throat, "I don't think there's any hurry to archive this item just yet. What do you think?"

Jack smirked against Ianto's neck, "I think we can leave it for a few more days."


End file.
